The TimeLord Adventures
The Timelord Adventures was an upcoming t.v series based on the reality/animated t.v series of doctor who and it will be produced by b.c.c, b.c.c kids,KIDS'Wb ,DHK Halifax, discovery kids, Teletoon , Disney , Sony , Series/Episodes Series 1: 1.The First Companions 2.Raydia 3.Curses and Pirates 4.Aliens Return into London and other worlds 5.Darkness Of the slitheen and shadow magi 6.Invaded planets into the digiverse 7.A Point Of No Return 8.Going To Help Destiny 9.Finding a Planet with Treasure/Defeating new foes 10.Two TimeLords And Old enemy from the past 11.The Dalek/And Strange things in the video games 12.The Parting and Splitting Ways Series 2: 1.The Sycorax revenge on christmas 2.The Quest for A New Contruction of Earth 3.The mummy and the wolf 4.Era of The Krillians 5.The Day of The invasion 6.Revenge of the Cybermen 7. Destiny of The cybermen 8.What Ever happened to People faces 9.The impossible war 10.The rising of hell 11.The Conversation All About Impossibilities 12.Fear What You see 13.An army of water and ghost 14.A New kind of doomsday Series 3: 1.(Christmas special) The Runaway girls 2.smith and companions nicknames 3.City Of revenge 4.Environments And Robotic animals 5.Mysterous power in the pokemon world 6.Next Dalek Generation 7.The monstrous experment 8.42 on a secret mission with a 14 yr old 9.Day of human nature 10.Reign of the family blood 11.Weeping angels 12.New utopia 13.Cosmos of the universe 14.Battle of The timelords And search the sea temple Series 4: 1.(Christmas Special) The Voyage Of Revenge 2.The Crime Fighters 3.The Fires of London 4. Ood duty 5. Gas Plague 6. Poison of the ant 7. The Meeting the Doctor's daughter 8. Battle Fusion Between three worlds 9. Night of the timelords 10. Twice The Evil And Good 11. A Dawn In A Parallel Universe 12. The Stolen Worlds 13. The Prophecy End 14. (Christmas special) Saviour Of The Chosen ones 15. (Christmas special) Two Aliens 16. (Christmas special) Waters Of Earth 17. (Christmas special) The End Of Time Parts One And Two (Season Finally) Characters/Voice Cast Timelord Species:Timelord The Timelord Is the main protagonist in the series as the 9,10,and 11th in the series the timelord is a tinelord alien whom lives on the planet gallfrey whom served in the time war and walk away from the time war just like the doctor,and has many regenerations and adventures and enemies through out his past to restore order and running from the and ruining his people laws ever since,only "Ten years later" the timelord was encountering edyn,tony,and strag when they were battling their enemies and as they defeated their first evil plans together,and leaving people to die when they got to close to the timelord and his companions,and as he has misty,edyn,and susan,and at the end of "Series 1" he regenerated into the 10th and as they went to new adventures along the way and at the end edyn has fallen into the void but tony has saved her and crying on the timelord and as they will remember each other and through out the series he has many new foes and met many new companions at the end of the series the tenth has dies and the eleventh is born, he is called the "impossible" "anything is impossible" (Voiced by:Anthony,avila,) Edyn: Category:Action/Adventure Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fantasy